Short Romance
by twilightfanalltheway
Summary: Mizuki Otsuka joins Ouran high School and she's short like honey, and of course with Kyouya showing no mercy does Mizuki stand a chance of not geting sucked into the clubs crazy antics, hahahaha of course not. Small cute romance! Honey/OC. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

SHORT ROMANCE-chapter 1

**A/N- Hello, this is one of my new stories. Please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot and Mizuki and any other OC's you haven't heard of before. **

Hi, im Mizuki Otsuka, I am 2, 3. (Pretend that is how tall honey-sempi is) I have short red hair and violet eyes, and I'm most likely to be found wearing anything pink or purple.

Today is my first day of school and I'm freaking out. Yesterday I went to the hairdressers to get my hair cut and my cross-dressing mum told the hairstylist to cut my hair short when I wanted it long.

So the hairdresser put my air up in a pony tail and then chopped the whole thing off. All my hair gone! Do you know how long my hair was? It went all the way down to my hips, and now it's really short and kind of shaggy.

Anyway that's just the beginning , today I woke up and my mum told me that she bought me a boys uniform which is actually kind of okay because I don't really like yellow and the dresses make you look like marshmallows.

I live with my mother in the Otsuka family house and we own a very successful business. We work in many industries and we are well known not just in Japan but all over the world.

"Mizuki you're going to be late and your chauffeurs waiting." My mum shouted from downstairs.

"Okay mum im coming just let me grab Issa-chan!" I shouted back. Issa-chan is my purple bunny I carry her around with me everywhere. After I grabbed Issa-chan I ran downstairs, gave my mum a kiss ran out the door and in to my waiting limo.

"Hello Miss Otsuka, how are you this fine morning?" Sebastian asked. (I know cliché)

"Im great." I answered cheerfully hugging Issa-chan.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the hair and the boy's uniform?"He asked.

"Hmmm."I mumbled. "Oh I see, is it your mum again?"Sebastian asked knowingly.

"Yeah, she's always trying to replace my cloths with boy cloths!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Actually if it weren't for you buying me girl cloths all of the time I would look like a boy."I thanked very much grateful.

"Well I'm just doing my job." Sebastian said flattered.

After about an hour drive we arrived at my new school. You see me, my mom and my dad were all living in Britain together, but my grandmother ordered my mother back to Japan.

So my mom and I ended up back in Japan while my dad stayed in England. When we got back to Japan I asked my mother why we had to go back to Japan but all she told me was that my grandmother doesn't like my father very much. That was all I got out of that conversation.

"Good luck at school Miss."Sebastian said pulling m out of my reverie.

I opened the door and hopped out of the car. As I was walking through the courtyard of the school I could hear people whispering and saying how I looked like someone called Honey-sempi.

The girls were swooning saying "he's so cute" and other things. Hmmmm since I look like a boy with my hair and my cloths I might as well say that im a boy, or at least wait until they find out. I got a mischievous smirk as I walked to my first class.

My first class was math. We were doing a review on order of operations. (Mizuki is a second year along with Tamaki and Kyouya) During the class I couldn't help but get distracted by a strange boy with blond hair and the same colour eyes as me, as he wouldn't stop staring at me with big wide eyes.

He kept on staring at me until a boy with black hair and deep mystical eyes guarded by his glasses nudged him in the ribs while muttering something. The boys face lit up bright red his blush reaching his ears. (not implying yaoi if you don't want it to be, I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that it was quite a while ago interpret it how you want)

"Miss Otsuka would you mind telling us the answer to this equation?"

The teacher asked me. I glanced at the board for a second and then back at the teacher. She was looking at me smugly.

"5679" I answered smoothly.

"Well-um yes uh that is correct" The teacher spluttered looking flustered. I bet you can guess this by now but im really smart. I glanced around the room and saw all of the stunned faces of my fellow classmates. But the ones I noticed the most were the two guys from before

The guy with the glasses was scribbling profusely in his notebook and the weird blond kid was looking at me with wide eyes again. I turned back to the front of the class as the teacher called me out again.

_Great looks like this teacher's lifelong goal is to get me to answer a question wrong_ I thought mentally rolling my eyes.

My day continued normally, well as normal as a day can be when in every class I seemed to have the weird blond kid staring at me I mean what's his problem?

"Ring" The bell rang. I jumped out of my seat eager to escape that blond boy and headed to the library to read quietly. The minute I opened the door to the library all I heard was the chatter of kids with nothing else to do but talk about their wonderfully rich lives. Isn't anyone wondering where the Librarian is?

I turned around and headed out of the library in a quest to find a quiet reading place.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I walked into what seemed to be a really solid brick wall. I looked up and saw a really tall boy with a boy who looked about my age on his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" A childish voice asked. The boy jumped off of the other boy's shoulders and put his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi I'm Honey." The boy said.

I looked at the boy he was about my height with short blond hair and hazel eyes. _So this is the boy everyone has been comparing me too _I thought to myself.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm Mizuki Otsuka." I introduced myself.

"Would like to meet my friends?" Honey asked.

"Sure I would love to meet your friends." I replied.  
I don't know what compelled me to say yes but it was just something about this boy that made me.

"Oh yeah this is Takashi."Honey remembered.

"But you can call him Mori if it makes you feel more comfortable." He added as an afterthought.

"Okay, nice to meet you Mori-Sempi."

I said bowing. Mori picked Honey up and balanced him on one of his shoulders, and then he bent down and gently places me on his other shoulder. When we arrived to wherever we were going I realized that it was an old abandoned music room.

As Mori leaned over and opened the door rose petals came out of the room with a chorus of welcomes. Sittings on the couch were four handsome boys and one girl who was dressed like a boy.  
I stared at them for a minute and then.

"Why is that girl cross-dressing?" I asked curiously. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"W-w-what are you talking about Haruhi is a boy?" The bond boy stuttered.

"Y-Yeah Haruhi's manly." Two twins agreed "Dude I think I can tell when a dudes cross-dressing I mean my mom is a cross dresser after all!"

I exclaimed kind of offended. "Chotto matte!" (Wait a minute) I exclaimed.

"You're that weird blond boy who keeps staring at me in class." The boy started acting all dramatic pretending he got stabbed in the heart by my words.

"Awe its okay boss" The two twins comforted.

The boy looked up from the floor.

"Really Hikaru, Kaoru you mean it?" He asked.

"Yep it's not your fault she hates you" They laughed.

"Hate?" The blond boy muttered as he started growing mushrooms in the corner if the room. (Emo corner)

"Tamaki-Sempi stop sulking we have a guest" The one called Haruhi said. Tamaki jumped up and ran over too me.

"Hello my princess how may we be of service?" Tamaki asked grasping my hand and gently lifting me down from Takashi's shoulders.

"He sure got over that fast" I muttered sweat dropping.

"He does that." Someone said from behind me. I jumped and turned around coming face to well legs with the boy who wears glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short Romance- Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot and Mizuki and any other OC's you haven't heard of before. **

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"By the way I'm Kyouya Otori." He introduced himself. (Tell me if I spelt his last name wrong)

"I'm Mizuki Otsuka" ( by the way her name is pronounced Oat-suka ) I replied.

"Oh I know no need to introduce yourself" He said. I looked at him questioningly.

"You see I know everything about everyone in this school" He explained.

"Your height, favorite colour, gender, eye colour, and even your favorite toys" He said poking Issa-chan.

"Hey don't poke Issa-chan, she's not a toy she's my friend." I told him off childishly.

"Your pet peeves and habits" Poking out that I was sucking on my thumb.

"Ahhhhh I didn't even notice that was in there!" I yelled yanking my finger out of my mouth in surprise.( I don't know why either..)

"How do you know my habits when you've only just met me?" I asked.

"And I don't even know them myself" I continued.

"The shadow king" Hikaru started.

"Knows" Kaoru continued.

"All" they said together in perfect unison.

"It's true." Haruhi said mater of factly. I fell over.

"You agreed so easily?!" I exclaimed shocked.

"It's true, right Mitsukuni?"(Spelling) Takashi asked in a flat tone.

"Mhum." Honey nodded cutely. I stared at Takashi and I literally fell over from shock.

"He can talk?!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, no don't fall backwards" Haruhi yelled.

I fell back over a table. I made a grab as a yellow vase with a red ruby in it started falling off.

"No don't fall" I shouted at the vase but it didn't listen. I made a grab for it but it just slipped through my fingers. It fell to the floor with a crash. (I know stupid way to make her knock over the vase)

"Well isn't this a predicament Kyouya chuckled.

"Im so sorry, I can pay you back." I told him bowing repeatedly.

"Okay that will be fourteen million yen." He said gleefully holding out his hand.

_He's not enjoying himself at all _I thought sarcastically.

"That's double the money of the vase Haruhi broke" Hikaru muttered to Kaoru.

"Oh no it's happening again." Haruhi was muttering to herself.

"Okay give me a sec I need to ask my mum for the money" Walking to stand just outside the door.

"No don't do it!" I heard Haruhi wailing at me through the wall. I shrugged; _maybe she forgot to take her medication _I thought as I took out my phone. I dialed my mum's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" my mum said answering the phone.

"Mum please tell me I can have fourteen million yen?" I asked.

"No" she answered.

_Wait no? I must have heard her wrong; we have so much money to spare. _I thought shocked at how bad my hearing was.

"Excuse me what did you just say?" I asked again.

"I said no." she said calmly.

"W-w-what why not, I broke a really expensive vase and I have to pay **them **back." I pleaded.

"Well go up to that **young man **and ask him if there is any other way to pay him back." She told me hanging up.

I walked back into the room with a sheepish look on my face.

"Is there anything I can do to pay of the dept?" I asked.

"NO!" Haruhi exclaimed in horror.

I looked at her funny for a minute and then Kyouya spoke.

"Okay then it's decided, Mizuki is our new host club pet!" Kyouya exclaimed officially.

"Host club pet? I asked.

"You've gone and done it now, just like me your gunna be stuck here as one of them pretending to be a boy."

Haruhi moaned. I finally understood Haruhi's warning. What have I gotten myself into?

"I guess I should explain" Tamaki said dramatically prancing around the room.

"I'm the princely type." He said gesturing to himself.

"Mori is the silent type, Honey-sempai is the little boy Lolita, Kyouya is the coo type, Hikaru and Kaoru are the forbidden twin love and lastly Haruhi is our natural type." Tamaki finished explaining pointing the others out.

The bell rang to go home.

"Okay then, you will be expected to be here tomorrow twelve o'clock sharp and you don't need to worry about costume measurements I already got them from your mother." Kyouya said.

"Okay then… bye." I muttered running out of the room, not at all scared. _This is going to be a long year _I thought as I hopped into my limo.

**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED IN THE HOST CLUB WHILE MIZUKI WAS ON THE PHONE!**

The club watched as Mizuki rushed out the door. Kyouya took out his phone and quickly texted his newest friend who just so happened to be Mizuki's mum.

**Kyouya- Hello, just too give you a heads up your daughter is going to call you in a minute, but when she does tell her to go to us and ask if she can do something to pay us back. **

**Cilia (now going to be Mizuki's mums name) - sure thing Kyou**

**Kyouya- thank you you've been such a help and um you wouldn't happen to have Mizuki's measurements would you?**

**Cilia- yeah sure thing, why?**

**Kyouya (dark king... cough, cough) - No reason.**

Kyouya got out his laptop and notebook and started writing down Mizuki's measurements for her pet costume.

"Mommy who were you texting?" Tamaki asked.

"Just Mizuki's mother" Kyouya answered nonchalantly.

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Because we are all in favor that of Mizuki joining the club, and with her we will gain a lot of profit." Kyouya explained smiling.

One of the only times the shadow king smiles, is when he has money to gain.

"Don't do it!" Haruhi shouted at Kyouya.

Mori walked up to a spazing Haruhi and dragged her out of the room. (Into a separate room not where Mizuki is)

"Well most of us are in agreement." Kyouya said typing away on his computer.

Kyouya laughed as he looked at his profits. And in the background Haruhi could be heard screaming.

When Mizuki walked in all seemed how it was when she left with Haruhi in her place sitting in her chair with that same look of dread plastered on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short Romance- Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot and Mizuki and any other OC's you haven't heard of before. **

**Hope you enjoy. :D please review.**

"Have a nice afternoon!" I shouted over my shoulder to Sebastian as I headed into my house.

My house is big, we have three levels and all of our walls are different shades of blue; with the exception of mine of course. My room has many different shades and variation of, you guessed it, PINK!

Pink is just the cutest colour, it goes with everything. It goes with my hair, it goes with my cloths, my she's, my food, my walls, my…my…well my everything. I could never get tiered of pink; surely it must be the colour of the gods.

"Did you have a nice day at school?" My mum asked when I finally entered the living room, leaving my thoughts of the amazing colour that is pink behind.

"You could say that." I muttered flopping down on the couch.

"Oh?" She inquired curiously.

I glared at her and she remained sat there looking at me with that clueless smile waiting for my reply.

I sighed wondering how she could be so utterly clueless.

"Oh I don't know, I wonder what could have me down." I muttered sarcastically.

"Me too, so what happened?" my mother asked.

"Fine." I sighed, you got me.

"Okay?" She said prompting me to go on.

"Somehow I ended up being in every class with this weird blond kid who wouldn't stop staring at me, Tamaki Suoh I believe." I started getting the background of theworstdayprobablyknowntoma nkind.

"Is this going somewhere?" My mum asked.

"Yes! This is going somewhere." I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Okay." She raised he hand in surrender.

"The bell rang for lunch so I went to the library to read QUIETLY, but apparently librarians who work in rich schools have nothing better to do then do their nails and gossip with the kids!" I exclaimed my anger getting away from me.

After a while of me silently fuming I began again.

"Anyway….. Since the students wouldn't stop taking I left, finding it hard to read with noise all around you." I growled the last part and anger tick appearing on my head as I grinded my teeth in frustration.

"To top of my best day, as I was walking down the hall I ran straight into what I thought was a wall; turns out he was a really tall boy."

"He and the boy my height then proceeded to bring me to the demented club where that stupid Suoh kid was." I stopped for a second to catch my breath then continued.

"If you thought that was bad, a creepy boy who seemed to know everything about me came out of nowhere and started telling stuff; I thought that was freaking me out and people were saying that the dude wall all knowing and stuff." Stopping to breathe again.

"Almost finished now, Haruhi the girl I met she was nice but she agreed so easily with what everyone was saying; to my shock the wall guy actually talked when I thought he was mute or something."

My mother was nodding as I paused yet again to breathe.

"In my shock induced state I fell backwards and broke a vase worth fourteen million yen, and when I called my beloved mother to ask for the money she declined even though we are a very wealthy family; after that I was forced to join the host club as their pet." I finished my story with my miss grump grump face, s my mum called it.

"…..So to sum it us you joined a club?" She asked looking to me for conformation.

I nodded. She was still for a second then a giant grin broke out on her face.

"That's great honey, you can make friend now; I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed pouncing on me and crushing me in a bear hug before I could do or d=say anything to stop the inevitable.

"It's not good!" I shouted angrily escaping from her death grip.

"You'll enjoy it; okay I got to go work in my office now so I'll see you after school tomorrow okay." She asked getting up for the couch and kissing my head before she headed to her office.

"Okay, I'm going to get a snack." I sighed.

_Hmm, what to have? _I thought to myself as I strolled down the hallway. I laughed out loud.

_Ha, I'm funny; what kind of question is that? _

After I had grabbed my cakes…. I mean uh *cough* cake from the kitchen, I made my way toward my bedroom.

"Mistress Mizuki, please don't eat in the hallways." One of my maids chided.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled but quickly covered my mouth when I realized I had sprayed food all over the floor.

I quickly finished eating the food in my mouth before yelling "Sorry!" as I darted down the hall to my room seeing the annoyed look on the maids face.

When I got to my room I slammed the door closed and slumped down against it sighing.

_It's been a long day. _I sighed to myself wishing I could just eat cake all night and wake up in the morning all of this having been a dream.

I sighed getting up.

_Too bad that isn't going to happen, you can't just sit around all night wallowing in my own self pity. _I sighed again.

I got up and opened my bag getting out the homework that I had to finish by tomorrow.

After working on my homework for hours I had finally finished; just in time too, it seems dinner is ready.

I smiled to myself as I munched on my bangers and mash. After dinner came dessert and of course I stayed at the dining table for quite some time eating the snack food destined to be for the gods.

As I was eating I had plenty of time to contemplate my day. Maybe I over reacted, maybe it would be fun to join a club and make some friends.

By this time I had been sent out of the dining room and told to go to bed because I would have to get up early in the morning to go to school.

I got in my pajamas brushed my teeth and snuggled into to bed wondering what would happen tomorrow at the club.

_What type of club is it anyway? _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
